O Melhor Natal
by nanetys
Summary: Aquele ia ser o primeiro Natal decente que ele teria em três anos. Mas nem por isso ia ser o melhor deles. .:Naruto centric:.


_**Summary: **__Ia ser seu primeiro Natal decente em três anos. Mas nem por isso ia ser o melhor. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Pareço o Kishimoto? Pois é, então não posso nem fingir que Naruto me pertence u.u_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**O MELHOR NATAL**

Eele voltou para casa, carregando milhares de caixas. Caixas pequenas e caixas grandes. Uma delas era bem comprida – era a caixa onde estava a árvore de Natal. Aquele Natal ia ser do jeito que ele queria: cheio de enfeites, não só um enfeite para pendurar na porta, mas guirlandas penduradas na janela, pisca-piscas pela casa inteira, e uma árvore de Natal enorme. Enorme e entupida de enfeites até o galho mais isolado. Queria um Natal bem enfeitado, aquele ano. Ia ser um Natal muito bonito. E ele não ia ter que reclamar da simplicidade dos enfeites, e ninguém lhe diria que se preocupar com enfeites era bobagem. Pela primeira vez em três anos, ia dar aos enfeites de Natal a importância que mereciam.

_**Eles nunca enfeitavam a casa para o Natal.**_

_- Ero-sennin, cadê os enfeites de Natal, dattebayou?_

_- Que enfeites de Natal, o quê! Eu tenho mais com o que gastar do que com essas besteiras, seu idiota!_

_- Não são besteiras! E, além disso, existem enfeites baratinhos..._

_- Mesmo assim, nós não temos onde guardar enfeites da Natal, ignóbil!_

_- Mas precisa de pelo menos um enfeitezinho, ero-sennin!_

_- Tá, vai comprar um enfeite pra porta, então! Mas só um enfeite de porta, e bem barato, entendeu?_

**x-X-x**

Ao chegar em casa, começou a montar a árvore. Uma grande e imponente árvore. Estava enchendo ela de piscas, ia parecer que tinha pego todas as estrelas do céu e pendurado nela! E depois começou a colocar as bolas. Bolas vermelhas, douradas e prateadas. Grandes e brilhantes bolas. Até que "Plaft!"_,_ uma delas se espatifou no chão, transformando-se num monte de cacos vermelhos brilhantes. E sorriu. Não por ter quebrado a bola – era tão bonita! – mas por não ter levado nenhuma bronca por isso. A primeira vez em três anos em que quebrava algo e ninguém gritava com ele. Ou lhe dava uma bronca. Ou exigia que ele repusesse aquilo com seu próprio dinheiro.

_**Ele sempre levava bronca quando quebrava algo.**_

_- Naruto, o que você fez?!_

_- Foi sem querer!_

_- Que coisa, eu comprei essa porcaria de enfeite de porta pra você parar de me atormentar e você quebra ele?_

_- Já disse que foi sem querer, dattebayou!_

_- Nem ligo! Olha só, já que é pra você eu não vou sentir falta disso. Mas também não pago outro!_

_- Tá, eu uso meu próprio dinheiro!_

_- Ótimo._

**x-X-x**

Olhou sua grande árvore. A base, sem nada, com seu espaço para receber presentes. Sabia que ia receber presentes, muitos presentes. Seus amigos lhe prometeram, todos lhe prometeram. E eles tinham bom gosto. Ia receber roupas novas, artefatos para treinar, e Sakura lhe prometera uma grande surpresa. Como ia ser bom, ia passar horas abrindo e experimentando todos eles, e todos eles iriam diverti-lo por muito, muito tempo. Iam ser úteis. Ia ser um Natal bem melhor do que qualquer um que tivera. Em três anos, ia ser a primeira vez que ganharia muitos presentes. A primeira vez que ganharia muitos presentes e presentes muito bons.

_**Ele sempre ganhava um só presente e de péssimo gosto.**_

_- O que é isso, ero-sennin?_

_- O meu mais novo livro! Nem saiu nas livrarias e ainda por cima está autografado!_

_- ..._

_- Pode chorar de felicidade, caro pupilo. Não vou tirar uma da sua cara, afinal qualquer um choraria de emoção ao ganhar um..._

_- Pô, ero-sennin! Eu detestei!_

_- O quê?! Como ousa dizer algo assim, seu estúpido?_

_- Ah, ero-sennin, eu não tenho idade para ler esses livros! E ainda por cima odeio essas coisas pervertidas, dattebayou!_

_- Escuta aqui, moleque, fique sabendo que existem pessoas que morreriam por um presente desses!_

_- Bom, eu com certeza não faço parte dessas pessoas..._

_- Seu mal-agradecido. No ano que vem vai ganhar cueca usada, só pra aprender a lição._

**x-X-x**

E passou em um mercado. Comprou um peru grande e bonito, velas, castiçais, vários aperitivos diferentes, e mais outros milhares de tipos de comida. Depois, comprou uma toalha nova para a mesa. E talheres. E pratos, e copos e acessórios. E quando passou em frente à seção de bebidas, pegou um bom refrigerante. E parou, encarando os vinhos. Decidiu comprar um – não ia beber muito, prometeu a si mesmo – só para poder estourar quando desse meia-noite. E para oferecer a alguém, caso alguém aparecesse. Ia ser uma ceia digna de um rei. A primeira vez em três anos que ia ter uma ceia grande e majestosa. A primeira vez que ia ter uma ceia de verdade.

_**Eles nunca faziam a ceia.**_

_- Olha, tá bom que eu gosto de rámen, ero-sennin, mas não a ponto de querer isso até na noite de Natal, né?_

_- Mas eu escolhi isso especialmente para você, Naruto!_

_- SEU MENTIROSO! Você escolheu isso porque é mais barato do que um peru!_

_- Olha aqui, moleque! Pois saiba que existem pessoas que nem rámen podem comer no Natal, viu?_

_- Então, vamos dar o nosso rámen pra elas e comprar um peru, dattebayou!_

_- Não! Agora já foi! E pára de reclamar, Naruto! Começa a comer logo de uma vez e pronto!_

_- Seu mão-de-vaca!_

_- Começa a comer!_

**x-X-x**

Então, esperou. Alguém ia aparecer para lhe desejar um Feliz Natal. E eles vieram. Um por um, bateram na porta de sua casa, deixaram seu presente embaixo da árvore com a recomendação "não abra antes da hora" e voltaram para seus respectivos lares. Um a um, foram todos assim – Feliz Natal, só abra o presente amanhã, te vejo depois, o pessoal de casa está me esperando – e iam embora. Atravessavam a porta sorrindo, e corriam para o aconchego de seus lares. Os que mais se demoraram foram Sakura e Sai. Ele lhes ofereceu aperitivos, e eles os comeram felizes. Mas na hora de ir embora, ambos pareciam cabisbaixos. Não disseram "o pessoal de casa está me esperando". Sai não o disse porque ninguém o esperaria e não, preferia passar o Natal sozinho, o Naruto arcou com todas as despesas, não era justo aproveitar tudo de graça. E Sakura o olhou, e sorriu, um sorriso triste e carinhoso, e prometeu que a casa dele seria o primeiro lugar em que ela passaria. E ambos foram embora. Ia ser a primeira vez em três anos que passaria o Natal sozinho. A primeira vez em que ninguém estaria ali para lhe fazer companhia.

_**Eles sempre passavam o Natal juntos.**_

_- O quê? Já levou algum fora e veio afogar as mágoas?_

_- Naruto, já te disseram que você é muito mal-agradecido?_

_- Não. Por que diriam?_

_- Poxa, eu poderia estar agora me divertindo com duas belas mulheres me enchendo de mimos, mas preferi vir aqui passar a noite de Natal com você!_

_- ... Então, o ero-sennin esqueceu os preservativos?_

_- Cala a boca, Naruto! Não esqueci nada, se fosse isso eu tinha pego e voltado lá pra baixo, né? Eu só quis subir aqui pra você não passar a noite de Natal sozinho, e é assim que você agradece?_

_- Que mentira! Você é a pessoa no mundo que provavelmente menos se importa com isso!_

_- Não é nada disso! Eu gosto do Natal, sabia? E acho que a coisa mais triste que existe é alguém passar o Natal sozinho! Por isso, eu vim pra cá!_

_- Ah, tá... Então, agora eu acredito!_

_- Acredita mesmo ou isso foi uma ironia?_

_- Acredito mesmo!_

_- ..._

_- O que foi?_

_- É que você é muito burro, Naruto._

**x-X-x**

E deu meia-noite. E ele olhou os pisca-pisca de sua árvore piscando. E os guizos balançando. E o pequeno Papai Noel de bateria cantando uma música natalina. E uma pilha de presentes com os mais bem feitos embrulhos. E uma ceia majestosa. E uma casa alegre, enfeitada, com luzes coloridas, sons agradáveis, e um delicioso cheiro de comida no ar. Tudo perfeito. Não havia Natal mais bonito do que aquele. Pela primeira vez em três anos, ia ter um Natal bonito. E, pela primeira vez em três anos, aquilo não tinha graça nenhuma.

_**Eles sempre tinham Natais simples e felizes.**_

_- Sabe por que eu não ligo para enfeites, ceias e presentes caros, Naruto?_

_- Porque você é mão-de-vaca._

_- Não é nada disso!_

_- Então, por que é?_

_- É porque essas coisas não tem realmente significado nenhum. Um Natal perfeito não precisa de nada materialista. Basta estarmos com nossas famílias._

_- E quem não tem família, ero-sennin?_

_- Como você?_

_- ... É._

_- Bom, não é só porque não temos parentes de sangue que isso signifique que somos órfãos. Tem sempre alguém que consideramos um irmão, uma mãe... ou um pai, certo?_

_- Certo!_

**x-X-x**

E então, ele chorou.

Porque aquele seria o pior Natal que já tivera em sua vida.

_**Ele sempre passava o Natal com seu "quase-pai".**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**N/A** ç.ç Sabe que até hoje eu não me conformo com isso? Não consigo ler Naruto e imaginar que o ero-sennin não está mais lá i.i É tão triste, toda vez que eu vou ler Naruto eu me sinto deprimida por isso u.u

Ah, tadinha da Tsunade, ficou sem seu coleguinha. Realmente, do ponto de vista dela é triste. Mas acho que quem realmente mais sofreu com isso foi o Naruto. Pra ele sim, eu digo honestamente: Coitadinho do Naruto! T.T

Enfim, essa fic foi inspirada por uma conversa entre as minhas amigas, e uma delas comentou que não ia dar um presente caro pra mãe, e a outra disse "eu tenho certeza que o melhor presente que sua mãe pode ter é passar o Natal com você" (momentos filosóficos da amizade XD). E aí, eu escrevi essa fic. Fica como minha homenagem ao Jiraiya. Afinal, pra mim ele se tornou um personagem inesquecível, e acredito que para muitas outras pessoas também. (Todos saúdam o ero-sennin! /o/ )

Bom, deixem reviews e salvem uma vida n.n E té mais o/


End file.
